I'll Never Be the Same
by VikiDaisy226
Summary: Emma just won't let Hook get off easily, and wants the truth. The WHOLE truth, about both his lost year and why he had been so distant lately. When she gets her answers, how will she react? How will everything change? Set during 3x18 before Belle rushed into the diner while Hook and Emma were there. [one-shot x Captain Swan] *mild spoilers?* Rating for language


**A/N: So after watching Sunday's episode of Once, I thought this fluffy little Captain Swan one-shot would be nice. This takes place after Hook tells Emma that the story of why he was so rude was long, while they are sitting in Granny's, before Belle rushes in. This is kind of how I would see Hook telling Emma about his 'cursed kiss' and how he would love nothing more than to kiss her, love her and be with her. **

**And so everyone knows, I kinda purposely made Emma seem kind of OOC. Just to give everyone the heads up. Same with Hook. So, I present to you **_**I'll Never Be the Same**_**. Enjoy!**

***insert disclaimer about not owning Once, and those rights belonging to Adam and Eddy***

* * *

"It's a long story, love, one not for right now," Hook said, reattaching his metal appendage and taking his seat back at the table.

Emma, getting extremely frustrated, slammed Hook's book closed and vanished it across the room. "Hook, damn it! You are telling me _now_ why you have been so distant these past few days! Then you are going to tell me what happened to you during the lost year and how you managed to come and find me! I don't care how fucking long it takes, you are _going _to tell me, and for once you are going to tell me the _truth. _The _full truth_!"

Hook sighed. He knew there was no way for him to put it off any longer and knew that if he didn't tell her the whole truth, there was a chance he could lose what little of her he had forever.

"Fine, I will tell you. But I ask you not to say anything until I am finished alright?" Hook asked tiredly.

"Fine, but I want the whole truth and not bits and pieces. Start with the lost year. What happened?" Emma asked suspiciously, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"I already told you a bit of it, and that was true. The part about me leaving your parents and the rest almost right after we got back to the Enchanted Forest is true. I did leave. I left so I could go and find the _Jolly_. I had wanted to get back to what I knew. Being a pirate. I met up with Smee and my crew, and I started to be that pirate again. We would go to taverns and drink, they would enlist a woman for my nights so I wouldn't be alone, but I couldn't do it. Every time one of those women came up to me, I would only think of you. How I had placed so much hope in the one small word you left me with, and how I could only wait, and hope to someday come back to you and hold you in my arms again," Hook finished with a whisper and a pained look on his face.

"Is that everything that happened?" Emma asked quietly, still trying to process the confession Hoo – _no, Killian_ – just made.

"No, that's not all. I _had _met the Princess Ariel. She knocked me over the head with a rock as I was coming out of a tavern one night, and thought I had taken her prince. She had told me that the pirate who had taken him was on the _Jolly Roger_, and she knew that the ship was mine. I had yet to make it back to my ship, so I knew someone had stolen my ship. We proceeded to make our way to my ship, which I found had been taken over by the pirate Blackbeard. He had taken her prince and hid him on an island. He had told us he was willing to take Ariel to her prince if I relinquished control of the _Jolly_ over to him completely, but I couldn't. That ship was the last tie I had to you and our adventure together. I then engaged Blackbeard in a swordfight, to which I won. I made him walk the plank and never took Ariel to find Eric. She jumped off my ship after calling me a no-good, worthless and cowardly pirate and went to find Eric on her own, which is what you saw in the mirror. Not something that I had my hand in," Hook said, ashamed of his actions once again.

"But I thought Ariel was just here looking for Eric? If she had already found him, why would she be looking for him still?" Emma asked, suddenly curious.

"Aye. I admit she had already found him, but I will get to the rest soon. You asked me how I came to find you. It took a bit of fairy magic, provided by Tink, and the _Jolly_. After months of pulling my hair out trying to find a way back to you, it had dawned on my that you were first sent to this realm in a wardrobe made of enchanted wood. Then I thought about it more, and I realized the _Jolly_ was made of enchanted wood also. I then proceeded to talk to Gepetto and Tink, and they crafted a new wardrobe that could be used to come and find you. I would have come sooner, but Bae – I mean Neal – decided he was going to try and fight for the right to come and get you. That ended when he let it slip that he had sent you to jail pregnant, which thus resulted in an amazing right hook to the face from your mother. When it was ready, I got the memory potion from Regina, and advice from your father not to try True Love's Kiss because it doesn't work on memory loss. Then I went through the wardrobe, and ended up in Neal's apartment. Then I worked night and day to get back to you, and finally I did. Even after warnings from your father, however, the minute I saw you, I knew I had to try the Kiss so I did. You know the rest about how we got back here," Hook finished, and took the chance to look at Emma, shocked to see understanding on her face.

"Okay, I get what you went through during that year, but that doesn't explain you lying about Ariel or why you have been so distant lately," Emma said quietly.

"In truth, I thought it was Ariel when I saw her. I was unsure if she had managed to find Eric or not, or if she was under the curse so I took a chance to help her. When the locator spell on Prince Eric's cloak went into the water, I felt horrible about lying to her, so I told her the truth. She was, admittedly and totally expectedly, angry and upset. She asked me something, and I had to swear something. When I did, she cursed me, and turned back into Zelena. Ariel had truly found Eric and they were untouched by the curse," Hook said, still hesitant about telling Emma everything.

"Wait, you were _cursed_? Why didn't you tell me? What did you have to say and what type of curse was it?" Emma asked, scared for the pirate, and not sure if she could help him.

"Emma, if I tell you what I had to say, it could change everything. She already told me if I don't do what she wants me to, she will bring harm to you and everyone you care about starting with Henry. I know though, if I do it, it will not end well," Hook said, looking down at the table.

"Hook, _Killian_, please tell me what she did to you and what you had to say," Emma pleaded with him, tears starting to build in her eyes.

Killian sighed. "She cursed my kiss, Emma. She had be swear on the name of the woman I loved, then she cursed my kiss. I swore on _you_ Emma. I swore on the love I have for _you_ that I was telling, who I thought was Ariel, the truth. She cursed my kiss, and if I kiss you, it will take all your power away from you, all of your _magic_. It will take any hope of defeating her away."

Emma sat, shocked by Killian's revelation. She had known from his actions that he loved her, but hearing him say it out loud made it even more real. _That wicked, despicable BITCH_, Emma thought.

"Killian," Emma said softly, taking a hold of Killian's hand, "I don't care what this curse on you does. Why didn't you tell me right away? We could figure out a way to break it _together_. You, yourself, have said we make quite the team."

"Emma, that doesn't change that if I don't take your magic, your family, _Henry_, will die," Killian said, sending a pleading look to Emma for her to understand.

"Killian, did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe, True Love's Kiss would work to break this curse?" Emma asked.

"It did cross my mind, but for that to work, love, you would have to return my affections. And seeing as you have yet to give any sign as to that happening, I doubt it would work," Killian said.

"You silly, silly pirate," Emma chuckled, "Do you not realize that all this time these past few weeks - the looks we've been sharing, me letting you spend time with Henry, coming to you for comfort after Neal, me trying to pry into your past year – they have all been ways for me to try and get you to see how I feel? You know I'm not good with words, but I was hoping those actions would clue you in."

Killian sat stunned. Not only did he love this woman with his whole heart and soul, but she loved him back!

"Killian, I want to try the Kiss. I want to prove to you, to everyone, that my love for you is just as strong as your love for me," Emma said, getting up from her side of the booth, and going to sit next to Killian.

"But what if it doesn't work?" Killian asked, still skeptical.

"How will we know unless we try," Emma shrugged, "Tell me again, Killian. Say it, please."

Killian looked deep into her eyes, and knew that it could work. "I love you so bloody much, Emma Swan."

"I love you with everything I am, Killian Jones," Emma whispered, and leaned in.

The moment their lips touched, a strong wave of magic pulsed from between the two of them. As it flowed throughout the town and throughout the town's residents, it was like a veil had been lifted, and they could all remember the past year. Henry, who was sitting in his grandparent's living room, was suddenly overcome with a head-splitting headache, that when subsided, left behind the memories of a life he had in this town. When he looked up at the two adults standing in front of him looking worried, his face split into a wide grin and jumped into his grandparents arms, ecstatic that he could remember them and everyone else.

* * *

Back in the diner, Emma and Killian pulled away with matching smiles on their faces.

"Love, please try something, so I know that it worked," Killian pleaded, gently caressing Emma's cheek.

"You mean like this?" Emma asked, as she waved her hand, which resulted in two steaming cups of hot cocoa to appear in front of them, complete with whipped cream and cinnamon.

"I bloody love you," Killian said with a grin, and pulled Emma in for another kiss.

"I love you too," Emma whispered against his lips as they pulled apart. "No more secrets and no more hidden feelings okay?"

"I promise. I also promise to protect you and Henry from anything that the Wicked Bitch may throw at us," Killian said, with his trademark smirk on his face.

Suddenly, the door to the diner burst open, and in rushed Henry, David and Snow, Regina, Belle, Tink, Granny and Ruby. Henry looked like the cat that ate the canary, and Regina and Emma's parents looked like they couldn't be happier. Belle, Tink, Granny and Ruby also looked happy, and neither Killian nor Emma had any why.

"What's going on? Why does everyone look so happy?" Emma asked, confused, getting up from the booth and pulling Killian up with her, not letting go of his hand.

"Emma, before we answer your questions, what happened here a few minutes ago?" Snow asked Emma, a knowing smile on her face.

"Killian and I were talking about something that Zelena did," Emma said carefully, glancing at Henry, "and we kissed. Nothing major. Why?"

"Mom, you really believe I buy that? You kissed Captain Hook, there was a wave of magic and you look happier than I've ever seen you. How can that be nothing major? You two are True Loves!" Henry exclaimed, running over and giving Emma his trademark bear hug.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you remember _everything_?" Emma asked Henry, looking hopefully at her son.

"Yea! I remember you coming to Storybrooke after I came to find you, Regina trying to stop you a bunch of times, me taking a bite of the apple turnover and falling under a sleeping curse, you admitting you love me and breaking the first curse with True Love's Kiss, Grandpa Gold bringing magic back to Storybrooke then a wraith which was meant to take Regina's soul, but then was sent into a portal back to the Enchanted Forest in which you and Grandma Snow fell through. While you were gone, Gramps taught me how to swordfight and King George tried to pin a murder on Ruby. Then we got you and Grandma Snow back, and Cora and Killian came to Storybrooke on the _Jolly Roger_. Then a whole bunch of stuff happened with them, including Killian being arrested for trying to kill Belle, and him poisoning Grandpa Gold with dream shade."

Then after Cora was defeated, we went to New York with Grandpa Gold and found Neal, who I found out was my father and you found out was really Grandpa Gold's son. Then his psycho fiancée Tamara and her boyfriend Greg came to Storybrooke and tried to get rid of Regina's magic. When they couldn't they stole a magic bean and then Tamara shot Neal, sent him through a portal to the Enchanted Forest and them kidnapping me and taking me to Pan in Neverland. I remember you, Grandma Snow and Gramps, Grandpa Gold, Killian, and Regina coming to Neverland and rescuing me. But when we got back, Pan somehow followed us and made a new curse. Regina found a way to stop it, but you and I couldn't go back to the Enchanted Forest with everyone else because I was born here. So right before the curse hit, she gave us new memories, one that had us being together from the start, and we went to New York. After a year, Killian showed up, and now we are here. Did I get everything?" Henry asked with a smirk.

"In a nutshell, you sure did kid. It's great to have you back, and not have to hide everything from you. I love you kid," Emma said with a wide grin, pulling Henry into a tight hug.

"It's great to be back. So what about Zelena was it you and Killian were talking about? What did she do?" Henry asked, sparking everyone else's curiosity.

"Well, lad," Killian began, "You remember how I was helping Ariel trying to find Eric?"

Henry nodded. "It turns out Ariel was really Zelena. She had cloaked herself with a spell so I would believe it was really Ariel. When I told her the truth about meeting her during the lost year and not helping her find Eric, she had be swear on the woman I loved that I was telling the truth. Naturally, I swore on your mother. She then, being the terrible, wicked bitch she is, cursed my kiss so that when I kissed your mother again, it would take all of her magic so she couldn't beat Zelena."

This revelation had everyone stunned. Now having their memories back, they could all remember what Zelena was like during the Lost Year and how horrible she had been to all of them.

"When I finally pried it out of Killian, I told him that I reciprocated his feelings, and I wanted to try True Love's Kiss to see if it would break the curse. So we tried it, and here we are!" Emma said, a grin splitting her face as she moved over to Killian's side and moved into his embrace.

"Emma, you do realize that with your True Love's Kiss, you and Killian broke the curse and brought back everyone's memories of the Lost Year, right?" David asked, happy that his daughter was happy and in love, even if it was with a pirate.

"Really?" Emma asked, surprised. She knew that they had somehow brought back Henry's but it hadn't even crossed her mind about everyone else.

"Yes. We remember everything from when we were in the Enchanted Forest, and we remember how awful Zelena was even then. It looks like we might just have a way to bring her down now too. It's a start, but it is one we can work on tomorrow. I, for one, have to go and speak with a certain Merry Man. Goodnight everyone," Regina said with a small smile, before hugging Henry, giving him a kiss and slipping out of the diner.

"Okay, what did I miss in the past year with _her_?" Emma asked, pointing in the direction Regina had just left.

"Well, it truthfully started long ago. She had been sad one night after Daniel was taken from her, and wished upon a star. It so happened that I was nearby and heard her. So I came in, and I helped her find her way to her True Love. You see, fairy dust when sprinkled over someone looking for their True Love, will take them to that person. It had worked for Regina, but all she had seen of the man was a lion tattoo he had on his forearm. Not everything worked out, and in turn I lost my wings for meddling in the affairs of the heart of someone who was not yet ready to love again. It turned out, it was the same tattoo Mr. Robin Hood has on his forearm," Tink explained.

"So you mean to tell me, _Regina_ is the reason you lost your wings, and her and _Robin Hood_ are True Loves?" Emma asked disbelievingly.

"You are shocked by that, yet _your_ True Love is Captain Hook, and your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming?" Henry asked, again with the smirk on his face.

"I guess your right, anything can happen in this town," Emma sighed, leaning into Killian. It had been a long day for all of them, and at the moment all she wanted was to go to bed, and spend the night wrapped in the arms of her pirate, knowing her son was back to himself and everyone else could remember too.

"Mom, would it be okay if I spent the night at Grandma and Gramps' place? I would love to help Grandma with anything she needs for the baby, and I want to catch up with them. And actually remember them this time, if that's okay?" Henry asked, looking at Emma hopefully.

"As long as it's okay with them, it's okay with me. I will be by to have breakfast with you guys in the morning then okay?" Emma said, pulling Henry into her side again.

"Deal. As long as Killian comes too," Henry said, turning his puppy dog look onto the reformed pirate.

"I wouldn't want to intrude, lad," Killian said, knowing full well he would love nothing more than to spend time with Emma and her family.

"Killian, you and Emma are each other's True Loves. In my book, and in this family, that automatically makes you family. We would love to have you for breakfast," Snow said, giving Killian a warm, knowing smile.

"Well then, how can I decline an invitation straight from the Queen then?" Killian asked with a large grin plastered on his face.

"Awesome!" Henry exclaimed, really excited for the next day.

"Well come on then, little prince, we have a lot of catching up to do and a lot to talk about," David said, gesturing for Henry to come with Snow and him.

"Okay, night Mom. Night Killian," Henry said, giving both of them hugs, which surprised Killian who quickly returned the gesture. "See you tomorrow morning!"

"Night kid, see you tomorrow morning," Emma replied with a smile.

After her son and parents left, Emma turned to Killian. "Looks like it's just us, pirate."

"Aye, love, looks like it. Just one thing though," Killian said, a sly smile sneaking onto his face.

"What's that?" Emma asked, curious.

"I will still be a pirate, a good one at that, only if I can be _your _pirate," Killian replied with a soft smile, pulling Emma into him.

"Deal, but only if I can be _your_ Swan," Emma said.

"My love," Killian said lovingly, looking into Emma's eyes, "you have always been _my Swan_, you just didn't know it."

"Well I do now, and I know that no matter what happens with Zelena or anything else that comes our way, we can make it through it. I also know that I'll never be the same I was when I came back to Storybrooke, and I don't want to be. I love you too much to be who I was during the Lost Year," Emma said quietly, looking back at Killian with all of the love and adoration she had in her heart for him.

"Aye, my love, _my_ Swan, I too do not want to go back to the man I was. I know that I will never be the same I once was, and I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you too much, Emma, to ever go back to my old revenge-filled ways," Killian said sincerely, caressing her cheek.

"I love you too," Emma replied. "Come on, I am dead tired, and I want nothing more than to lay in your arms, fall asleep there, and wake up in them in the morning."

"I would love nothing more, my love," Killian said, taking Emma's hand, shutting off the lights in the diner and making their way to his room above it.

Emma knew she still had the Wicked Bitch to deal with, but she knew as long as she had her True Love next to her, and her family surrounding her, there would always be a way for her to beat Zelena. As for at that moment, all Emma wanted was a quiet, peaceful night in her pirate's arms, before the Wicked Bitch decided to terrorize them some more.

And that was exactly what they got. A quiet, peaceful night in each other's arms, before going to defeat the Wicked Witch once and for all, together, the next day.

* * *

**Please Review! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
